Csábos
by KatieWR
Summary: Franada/UsCan one-shot. Kanadát ugyan nehezen veszik észre, ám ha akar, tud rendkívül kihívó lenni, ami felkelti mások érdeklődését. Kísérleti iromány Csábos!Kanadával a főszerepben, jó olvasást!


Csábos

1889., Világkiállítás, Párizs, Franciaország

Soha-soha nem látta szebbnek Franciaországot, mint a Világkiállítás májusában. A viharos időszakok ellenére ragyogott, tele volt élettel, vidámsággal, erővel.  
Párizs is igencsak kitett magáért. _A Fény Világkiállítása[1]!_Soha ilyen pompát nem látott még. Persze, hiszen ez az ország réges-régi, a városnak csak le kellett ráznia magáról a képzeletbeli ráncokat, megfiatalodni, s úgy tündökölni, mintha ez lenne a világ legszebb, legcsodálatosabb, leggazdagabb helye. Be kellett magának ismernie, hogy bár életében először jár itt, sokkal szebbnek látja, mint Londont.  
Félredöntött fejjel hallgatta a férfit, ahogy magyarázott, és akkor sem vette le a pillantását róla, mikor a bátyjával beszélgettek valamiről. Nem nézett félre, amikor találkozott a tekintetük, csak haloványan rámosolygott. Örült, hogy nem kezeli úgy, mintha eredendően Angliához tartozna, sőt, bár Amerikával jóban voltak, mégis hasonlóan kedves volt vele is. Pedig tudta magáról, hogy ő még mindig egy gyarmatbirodalmat erősít, és inkább magánemberként van jelen, mint országként. Igaz ugyan, hogy hivatalosan senki nem az országa nevében jött, mert az európai közvélemény éppen nem értett egyet Franciaország törekvéseivel (amúgy nem nagyon foglalkozott a kontinensi politikával, Anglia nem is igen hagyta volna), úgyhogy ez a mostani inkább a személyes kapcsolatokat ápolandó találkozó volt. Amiből neki nem volt sok, úgyhogy mindenhová Alfreddel ment.  
Kivéve, amikor egyszer Francis magával rángatta.  
- Hová megyünk? – érdeklődte, mikor már kiértek a kiállítótérről, és a férfi még mindig a karjánál fogva húzta előre. Mikor nem kapott választ, megtorpant, és kirántotta karját a szorításból.  
- Csak szeretnék neked adni valamit – felelte, mire felvonta egyik szemöldökét.  
- Micsodát? – kérdezte.  
- Az meglepetés – mosolygott rá Franciaország. – Na, gyere, már nincs messze. – Belékarolt, a másik elmosolyodott, szótlanul követte az eldugott utcácskában lévő boltig.  
- Miért hozott engem ide?[2] – Körülnézett, szabászüzlet volt, nem is nagy, vagy feltűnő helyen, szóval igazán nem értette, mit keresnek itt.  
- A vörös nem illik hozzád – jelentette ki, mire összeráncolta homlokát.  
- Miért nem? – kérdezte, és a tükörben végignézett magán. Vörös kabát, masni a nyakában, fehér ing, fekete nadrág, csatos cipők.  
- Túlságosan kihívó szín olyasvalakinek, mint te – hangzott a megfontolt válasz.  
Elmosolyodott, és a szemüvege felett a kék szemekbe nézett.  
- Csak annak, aki úgy értelmezi – jegyezte meg nem eresztve a pillantását. Aztán kihúzta magát, és úgy folytatta: – Szóval köszönöm szépen, de nem szeretném lecserélni a ruháimat. – Az idősebb meglepetten nézett rá, nem ezt a reakciót várta.  
- Biztos vagy benne?  
- Teljesen – biccentett félrehajtva a fejét, és megigazítva a szemüveget, hogy azon át nézhessen a férfira. Elmosolyodott, amikor az elfordította róla a tekintetét és kiterelgette a helyről.

*Fra*Can*

Pár nappal később az utóbbi két mondat egészen más helyzetben hangzott el közöttük.  
- Miért most? Miért én? – kérdezte Franciaország, és elhaladt az ablak előtt, a kintről bejövő éjszakai fényár ezüstbe vonta alakját. Csak fehér inget és térdig érő nadrágot viselt, cipőt nem, és a haja ki volt bontva.  
- Baj, hogy kíváncsi vagyok? – érdeklődte halkan. Az ágyon ült, kissé hátradőlve támasztotta magát a kezein, s most egészen az egyik vállára döntötte a fejét, szemüveglencséi villogtak, ahogy hunyorogva azok felett leste a férfit. Vörös kabátja az ágyra terítve, a masni selyemszalagja az egyik zsebben pihent, ingujjai kissé feltűrve, láthatóvá téve fehér bőrű alkarját.  
- Nem, de…  
- Megkérdezhetem erről Angliát is – gondolkodott el, és pimasz mosollyal az arcán figyelte, ahogy Francis megtorpan és rámereszti nagyonkék szemeit.  
- Az kéne még! – hajtotta hátra fejét nevetve, mikor érzékelte, hogy csak viccnek szánta a megjegyzést.  
A másik kérdésre nem akart válaszolni. Nem akarta elmondani, hogy csak benne bízik meg egészen, mindennek ellenére, az elmúlt évszázad ellenére.  
A férfi szép lassan odalépdelt hozzá, megállt felette. Szenvtelenül, zavar vagy félelem nélkül, várakozón pillantott fel rá. Elmosolyodott, és nyugodtan lehunyta a szemeit, amikor a könnyű ujjak végigsiklottak fedetlen nyakán.  
- Hogy tudsz ennyire pimaszul kihívó lenni, mikor maga vagy a megtestesült ártatlanság? – érdeklődte suttogva, ahogy mellé ült, nyakát az ajkaival simítva végig.  
Kanadát megrázta az elfojtott nevetés a bókra.  
- Igazán nem is tudom, kitől tanulhattam – válaszolta halkan, és engedékenyen hátradőlt az ágyon.

*Us*Can*

2010., Téli Olimpia, Vancouver, Kanada

Könnyed mozdulatokkal siklott a jégen, hosszú ívű kanyart írt le, hogy aztán figyelje, amint a másik is ezt teszi. Csakhogy Amerika kifulladva támaszkodott meg a térdein, mikor mellé ért, és a homlokát törölgette.  
- Ember, nem lassítanál kicsit? – kérdezte nagyot szusszantva.  
- Nem is mentem gyorsan – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét. – Így aztán soha nem fogsz rendesen meg tanulni korcsolyázni.  
- Még nem is estem el, úgyhogy már most tök jó vagyok! – húzta ki magát vigyorogva.  
Ellökte magát a ponttól, ahol állt, lendületet véve fordult egyet, hátra sem pillantva szlalomozott képzeletbeli akadályok között, majd ujjait a háta mögött összefonva gyorsított fel, hogy amikor métereken keresztül fékezett a korcsolyák éleivel, magasra lövellt a műjégdara lábai alól.  
Kihívóan mosolyogva pillantott a testvérére.  
- Te jössz – közölte könnyedén.  
- A'sszed szívatsz, mi? – morogta, ahogy megindult. – Csak figyelj!  
Alfred azonban még azelőtt gyönyörű esést mutatott be, hogy megfordulhatott volna. Nevetve csúszott oda hozzá, és húzta fel.  
- Gratulálok, még soha nem láttam senkit, aki elesés közben lefejelte a jeget – vigyorgott rá.  
- Nem röhög, együtt érez! – vágta oda morcosan. – És meghívsz egy forró csokira fájdalomdíjként! – Megvonta a vállát és bólintott, úgyis tudta, hogy nem szabadulna tőle addig, míg nem teljesíti a kérést.  
Levonultak a jégről, Amerika morgott magában, ő csak mosolygott, amikor a büfé felé vették az irányt, és könnyed mozdulattal a bátyja elé csúsztatta a kért italt. A papírpohár pereme felett figyelte, ahogy a másik levéve a tetejét fújkálni kezdte. Igazából csodálkozott, hogy nem kávéért rimánkodott, mivel mind a ketten korán keltek.  
- Mikor lesz jelenésünk? – kérdezte hirtelen, és ő letette a poharát, majd könnyed mozdulattal feljebb tűrte pulóvere ujját, hogy ránézzen az órájára.  
- Úgy két óra múlva – válaszolta.  
- Addig belefér egy zuhany – sóhajtott, és felnézett. – Jössz?  
- Jamm – biccentett, felnyalábolták a korcsolyákat és a forró csokoládét, hogy visszainduljanak a szállodai szobáikba. Ugyan neki volt lakása a városban, de mégis abban az épületben kért szobát, ahol a legtöbb országot is elszállásolta, hogy ott legyen, ha valamire szükségük van. Jó házigazdája akart lenni az eseményeknek, és eddig senki nem panaszkodott. – A franc… – szólalt meg a liftben, mikor ki kellett volna szállnia. Alfred egy emelettel feljebb lakott.  
- Mi van?  
- Nincs meg a kulcsom – jelentette ki, ahogy látványosan végigtapogatta magát. – Ott hagytam az öltözőszekrényben a jégpályán – sóhajtott fel fájdalmasan, aztán könyörgő tekintettel nézett a bátyjára. – Tusolhatok nálad?  
Az csak megvonta a vállát, arcáról valami olyasmit olvasott le, hogy „ne legyél már _ennyire_ béna".  
- Köszönöm – mosolygott rá mégis kedvesen, mire a másik az arcán felejtette a tekintetét. Magában kuncogott rajta, kívülről azonban nem engedte, hogy látsszon rajta, csak a szemeibe nézett, míg Alfred a padlót nem kezdte bámulni.

*Us*Can*

Jó fél óra múlva gőzfelhő kíséretében lépett ki a fürdőszobából, csak a lazán megkötött törölközőt viselte a derekán, tincsei nedvesek voltak kissé, bár nem mosott hajat. Csípőjével nekidőlt az ajtókeretnek, úgy figyelte a bátyját, aki az ágyon ücsörögve újságból olvasta az aznapi programtervet, de egy idő után felé fordult.  
- Mi van?! – kérdezte ingerülten, aztán a tekintete óvatlanul végigszaladt rajta.  
- Csak azon gondolkodom, hova tettem a szemüvegemet – felelte ártatlanul, és ellökte magát a küszöbtől.  
- Vegyél már fel valamit! – morogta Amerika, a hangja mélyebbnek hallatszott, mint eddig. Haloványan elmosolyodott.  
- Oké – hagyta rá, és könnyed mozdulattal magára kapta az ajtóra akasztott fürdőköntöst.  
- Ez rohadtul nem fair ám, remélem, vágod – jegyezte meg hirtelen, mire felé fordult, oldalra biccentette a fejét.  
- Micsoda? – kérdezte értetlenül. Alfred nyelt egyet, előbb a szőnyeget pásztázta, aztán dacosan felkapta a fejét.  
- Hát ez! – közölte vádlón, de ő még mindig tudatlanságot színlelt.  
- Komolyan nem értem, mi a probléma. – Közelebb lépdelt a másikhoz, elmosolyodva figyelte a zavarát, aztán csak lehajolt, és elnyúlt mellette a szemüvegéért. – Meg is van.  
Alfred ujjai végigsiklottak a puha-selymes köntösön, érdeklődve nézte a kezét, erős, határozott, ugyanolyan természetességgel gépel beszédtempóban a laptopján, ahogyan a többnyire magánál hordott pisztoly ravaszát húzza meg. Most mégis megremeg. Felnézett az arcára, a szemüveglencsék mögött a tekintete zavart, haragos, kavargó, mint a lezúduló vízesés, vére zubogott, mint a köztük feszülő természetes határ, amilyen közel volt hozzá, hallotta. Mégis közelebbről akarta hallani, érezni a lélegzetét, hogy nincs határ, elmúlt, elsöpörték…  
Mire észrevette magát, az ágyon hevert, karjai leszorítva, Amerika fölé térdelt, kék szemei vihar, és talán eddig bírta. Érdeklődve figyelte az arcát, a kifejezését uraló érzelmeket.  
- Te! – sziszegte egyre közelebb hajolva hozzá.  
- Én…  
- Hogy van képed?! Teszed itt a szépet… – szinte zihált, ujjai a paplanba markoltak.  
- Jé, észrevetted? – mosolyodott el csábosan.  
- Még szép! – vágta rá. – És ne nézz így rám!  
- Hogy nézek? – kérdezett rá, mire Alfred fülig vörösödött, ő pedig halkan felnevetett, ahogy felnyúlt, és magához ölelte. Egyáltalán nem ütközött tiltakozásba, sőt.  
- Szemét dög vagy, Matt… Hogy lehetsz ilyen?! – morogta, ahogy végigsimított arcán, és ő belesimult az érintésbe.  
- Én inkább azt kérdezném, te hogy lehetsz ilyen vak? – rápislogott a másikra, vidáman hunyorított, míg a kék szemek oldalra nem pillantottak.  
- Hagyjuk… – mondta inkább, és ő ráhagyta.

2013. május 12.-18.

[1] Így is hívták a Világkiállítást, mivel ekkor használtak először színes égőket szökőkutakhoz, és az Eiffel-tornyot is kivilágították, éjszaka hatalmas reflektorok égtek rajta : )

[2] Matthew magázza Francist, mert ez volt a szokás, meg amúgy is, a gyerek olyan kis udvarias, viszont ezt csak egy mondatban érzékeltettem, azért akartam megjegyezni. (A francia is tegez-magáz.) A Franada rész másik felében viszont már úgy képzeltem, hogy tegezik egymást.


End file.
